Swapped
by badfanfictionaire
Summary: the "sequel" to 'Friday', this time from Dean's point of view. (if you haven't read 'Friday' yet don't worry, this will still make sense!)
1. Chapter 1

Sammy was having a nightmare again. The poor guy couldn't catch a break and get a good night's sleep, even on the weekend. It was two in the morning and he was huddled up under the blankets shivering. I briefly considered waking him up, trying to calm him down, but I knew he would just say it was nothing.

Around three I felt my eyelids getting too heavy for even my worries about Sam to keep them open. After that I must have fallen asleep, but I didn't get more than an hour in before I heard Sam frantically calling my name. Instinct kicked in and I quietly reached for my gun thinking someone was in our room. After a few moments passed I realized Sam wasn't acting his normal sort of panicky way, something sounded different…

"What do you want? Jesus, Sam, it's five in the morning why are you up!" I hollered toward the half closed bathroom door, putting my gun down. He didn't respond so I got up and shuffled towards the bathroom. "Sam? You okay in there?"

_"Dean, we have a problem…"_ was the quiet response. I walked in an instantaneously thought I was hallucinating. _I _was standing in the bathroom; face almost pressed against the mirror, looking pretty terrified. But _I _was also standing in the doorway, staring at my terrified self.

"I'm… you..." Sam stammered, turning to face me. This was just weird, I was definitely still asleep. I shuffled over to the sink thinking if I splashed water on my face maybe I'd wake up in real-life. "Yeah I got that," I said, putting the sink on and rubbing my face with cold water.

When I looked up Sam's groggy face was still staring at me. A glob of his hair had affixed itself to his forehead and partially over one eye. _Great._


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit Sammy..." How many times had I told him his hair was just getting ridiculous. He snorted and told me to deal with it. I resorted to kicking him out of the bathroom.

Now, I probably would have been freaking out more about the whole situation if I wasn't still half asleep, but in my five AM groggy daze nothing was too concerning. I was Sam, Sam was me, and that meant neither of us was something I had to kill. Because what were the odds of a monster up cooking this good of a mirage? If they wanted to screw with me they usually took Sam out of the picture completely, so this just seemed like that movie Freaky Friday (only real). That meant all we had to do was go find the Chinese lady who mixed us up and get on with the day...

I was snapped back into my current situation when my head smacked the metal shower rod. I was an extra three inches taller now that I was in Sam's meat suit... _"Son of a bitch..."_

The warm water hitting me in the face made my head a little clearer and my stomach more knotted than I wanted it to be. I was actually stuck in my brother's body, it wasn't a dream...

I immediately realized how tricky being Sam was going to be. First off, his limbs are so lanky they're hard to control. Second of all, he runs at about 99 degrees all the time so he's pretty much constantly having a hot flash. And, it doesn't help that he locks all the heat in with the stupidly large quantity of hair he maintains.

Everything was disorienting... Just the way someone would want it if they were planning to off us...


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to shower as fast as I could so we could get right to solving how to swap ourselves back. However I kept dropping everything I was holding, and hitting my head every four seconds, so I took longer than I wanted to. On top of it all I almost forgot to use shampoo which would have been disgusting because Sam's hair gets really sweaty (I can go a day without it, he can barely go an hour...)

After I made it out in one piece I realized I forgot to grab clothes. That meant I was going to have to try to wrangle a towel while being the Hulk. Sam laughed at me but quickly muffled himself. "I can't do this!" I growled, sinking, defeated, onto one of the beds. "You're too tall, your hair is a disaster, your arms are too lanky, and I can't walk anywhere without ducking…"

He muttered something about me being hung over and sleeping in uncomfortable positions before sinking into the other bed.

"Sam, we can't tell anyone about this," I said. If anyone knew, they would definitely try to kill us... And it would be easy, unfortunately.

"We don't have anyone we can tell, Dean."

He rolled his eyes, getting up to find me something to wear. He haphazardly threw me a clean shirt and jeans, followed by two mismatched socks and underwear. "Get dressed and stay put until after I shower. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and yelled at him not to break anything while he was in my body. He responded by slamming the door to the bathroom. I got dressed and kicked back on the sofa, putting the TV on the news channel for the local weather. About ten minutes later, after Sammy emerged from the bathroom I handed him some clothes and sent him back in to get dressed.

After that, we hunkered down on the couch to so some research. Well, Sammy did most of the searching. He's always been better at that than I am, he's a quick typist. He's also better at thinking of different possibilities for searches. I'm more suited for the action stuff, but hey, that's why we make a good team.

About fifteen minutes into our investigation I was starting to get fidgety. My legs were asleep and my brain was running on no sleep and no caffeine. Sam must have picked up on my being restless because he set the laptop aside and looked at me, sighing. "Hey you want to take a break from this and go grab us some coffee?"

I nodded and sighed, "This researchy stuff is more your thing... regardless of if you're me."

Sam half-smiled and leaned back into the couch, "I'll stick around and see if I can dig anything up while you're out. If not our next best guess is the library or something."

I was hoping that he would find something besides the library so I wouldn't have to go along, but I didn't say anything. I just got up and grabbed a coat and hollered "be back in twenty". I heard Sam yell something about not banging any chicks while I was him, and as I walked away I tried to stifle a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to push the seat back in the car to keep my knees from hitting the steering wheel. It was really starting to get on my nerves that Sam's vessel was so awkward to maneuver. If it weren't for that it would be a walk in the park trying to be him for a day. The radio didn't offer me any release, every station seemed to be playing Bon Jovi, which only rocks on occasion. Finally one switched over to Warrant, which is preferable, but I was just pulling up to the coffee shop so I had to get out anyhow. Figures.

The barista was a humble young woman who looked too tired to be up and at work on a weekend. "What can I get you?" She asked with a surprisingly happy tone.  
"Two regular coffees, large, and two everything bagels with cream cheese, toasted."  
"Someone will be thankful you're bringing them breakfast," she smiled and started filling the coffee cups, "You look a bit lost, are you traveling from some where far?"  
"Something like that, it's just been a long morning."  
She handed me a tray with the coffees and started slicing the bagels. "Well you ought to hang around town if you are traveling through, blow off a little steam before hitting the road again. This town has its charms."  
I had to chuckle, Sam and I had been to more little towns with "charm" than anyone could imagine.  
"There's a little place down the main drag a ways that has the best shakes you've ever had. And then there's the park off of Main Street with the old wishing well and carousel. It's nice, you should go. You look like you deserve a break." She smiled knowingly as she handed me the bagels, "Though something tells me you're the kind of person who has heard that before, but can't catch a break."  
I handed her a twenty knowing that was overkill for two coffees and bagels, "Keep the change, you look like you could use a break too." I hoped it was at least enough for her to treat herself to a coffee break, she deserved at least that.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the motel Sam was hunched over his laptop typing away with his serious face on. ""Find anything boy genius?" I questioned, causing him to look up abruptly.

"Not a thing, unless you count the transcript for that movie with Jamie Lee Curtis or some weird thing about drinking hot chocolate that has been microwaved for too long."

None of those options sounded helpful so I threw out the only other thing I could come up with, "You don't think this could be Gabriel's doing, do you?"

Sam shook his head vigorously, "I don't think Gabriel's back from the dead, Dean. And even if he was, why this? It doesn't seem right."

I nodded and offered him a coffee from the tray, and a bagel. He gave me a quick smile before looking back down at the screen in front of him. "Thanks, I think this ought to help stifle the gremlin in your stomach. Do you even consider the consequences of how much you drink before you do it?"

The question caught me off guard. Since when had Sam been keeping tabs on how much I drank? Sure it was probably more than a normal person, but we're not normal. "Yeah, I think about how after four shots I can't remember most of what happened during the day. After six I start to forget what I do for a living. I think about it a lot, that's why I do it a lot."

He kept his gaze on the screen but his expression turned slightly disappointed. Quietly, he said, "Well maybe you ought to consider, you know, toning it down a bit? I'm not going to force you but it is getting a bit excessive."

I tried not to look puzzled with his sudden concern and slouched into one of the folding kitchen chairs. I tapped my fingers thoughtfully on my coffee cup lid, thinking, when Sam glanced back up at me with a semi-worried look. The kind he gets when he thinks he's said too much and I'll be annoyed with him.

"I'm just saying, that's all," he stammered, looking back down.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sammy. I'm fine."

He sat quietly for a few minutes and I finished the remainder of my coffee, letting him work in peace. After a bit he looked up and spun the computer so I could see it as well. "So, so far I've ruled out body invasion spells." He explained that they required one of the people involved to perform it, and then asked if I'd decided to be him for a day.

"Does it look like I wanted to be you for the day?" I asked, making a face at him.

He clicked a few things and some different pages popped up. "Our other options were ancient Asian rituals," he stated. He also mentioned not ruling out tricksters or other types of body swapping spells.

I sighed deeply and leaned back, "I don't know how you can sit like this," I told him, only partly complaining. "Man my legs are all cramped up, and I've only been sitting here for five minutes. Plus it's like 100 degrees in your giant vessel and you've capped it all with this… toupee. It traps all the heat in!"

Sam rolled his eyes and slouched on the sofa, "I don't know what you want me to tell you Dean. This wasn't my idea and so far I haven't had any ideas on how to fix it. Have you even thought of anything yet? Or are you content just complaining?"

I felt sort of bad for complaining but I was getting really warm and my legs were really stiff. "I'm sorry, I just, I can't focus like this. I don't know how you're so calm and collected."

Sam shrugged and leaned forward to close his laptop before saying very matter-of-factly, "I don't know, I'm just trying to focus on the task at hand."

It made sense, that's how Sam deals with... pretty much everything. He just gets in the zone and works until he figures it out. He acts really relaxed but he's just _focused_, because in reality he can't relax until he's exhausted every resource.

I, on the other hand, have to take a break and just think things out before I can keep going. I can't work until I'm level headed, and sitting staring at a computer just doesn't help me any. I looked over at Sam, who was lost in a thought, and had to smile. It might suck being stuck in his body, but it was nice to have an intense puzzle for him to figure out. It had been a really long time since it was just the two of cracking a case on our own. Him doing the bookish stuff and me doing the running around. It was nice, even though the scenario was basically just annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam ended up sending me to a Asian foods store that was just a few streets over so I could by some tea packets and fortune cookies. Apparently he'd found some ritual online that a couple people said would put you in someone else's body. Doing the ritual in reverse would somehow undo the switch, so we were going to give it a shot. I thought it seemed like an unlikely fix but we weren't having much luck so I decided to just go with it.

After a short cruise I was walking into the store and being greeted by a giraffe of a man with a really thick accent. "Hello, how can I help you? Welcome to Hwan and Mya Foods, we have a sale going on today only."

"I need to buy some fortune cookies and tea, and if you have any of those disposable foam cups?"

The man, whose name tag indicated he was the Hwan at 'Hwan and Mya', gestured at the wall behind him which was chock full of tea boxes. "We have a wide variety to choose from, please take a look around. Cups would be in aisle five. We do not sell cookies here but I can send you to my daughter Mya, she carries them in store for customers."

I glanced over the teas not having a clue what kind we needed. "Well what do you recommend? This is for a party, my, er... niece, is having an Asian themed birthday party."

He nodded, "Well then you will want this." He selected a fancy blue box and a matching green box and handed both to me. "The best in store, and on sale."

I took both and thanked him, heading off to find the cups. After I grabbed a sleeve I headed back to the checkout where Hwan gave me the directions to his daughter's shop.

I headed back out to the car and tossed the goods on the back-seat, more than ready to grab some cookies and get this over with. About five minutes later I pulled up to the building number Hwan had mentioned and looked around in confusion. The building wasn't a candy store or specialty shop like I had suspected... it was a hair salon... _Crap_. I thought to myself. Just the kind of place I didn't want to walk into while wearing Sam's meat-suit. If anything happened it would be _my_ fault and I would never live it down. I still hadn't lived down the Nair situation after all this time...

I figured there weren't too many other places in town that had what we needed so I took a deep breath and headed inside. A striking woman in a pink dress greeted me at the counter. "Hello, welcome to Sun's Salon, do you have an appointment?"

"Actually I'm looking for Mya, her father sent me. He said you have fortune cookies here? I need to grab just a few for my niece's birthday and he seemed to think Mya could help me out."

She smiled brilliantly, "Actually I'm Mya, and my dad is correct we do keep fortune cookies out, but they are for customers _only_. He's too nice, thinks we can just give things away for free, but unfortunately some of us like to make money."

My stomach knotted, this wasn't going as planned. Just as I was about to try and convince her with Sam's "puppy dog eyes" trick, she stood and started talking cheerfully, "Lucky for you we do take walk-ins and Bridget isn't busy, she can take you right over there."

I looked over to where Bridget was standing and felt a little queasy. She was super gorgeous but Sam would kill me if I went for this, even if it was for the cookies. _This will be good for him_. My brain chirped, trying to rationalize the situation. _What's the worst thing that's going to happen, he will get over it, trust me._ "Uh... okay," I muttered finally, following Mya over to the chair where Bridget took over.

"Hi I'm Bridget and I will be taking care of you today, have a seat."

I sat, feeling like this was probably the worst choice I'd made in a while, and tried to remember that if I got the cookies we might be able to switch ourselves back. That was what really mattered, the case. After all, Sam would probably have been more mad if I came back to the motel empty handed. Right?

I closed my eyes and waited for the disastrous events to be over when all of a sudden Bridget was spraying me with water and running her hands all over my head. My first thought was "crap she's a hunter and she thinks I'm a demon..." but then I remembered where I was: a hair salon. Not a barber's shop. This was probably how they did things here, which was unnerving but relaxing at the same time.

I opened my eyes hesitantly. Behind me Bridget was all smiles and flirty winks. "You have really pretty eyes," she commented, starting to comb through Sam's unruly hair.

"Um, thanks?" I replied lamely, watching her smile brightly as she kept working. Once she was finished combing she walked around the chair evaluating the task at hand.

"Well you have really nice hair so I'm just going to clean it up. It's pretty thick so you won't miss it much if I take off a little length."

I glanced at Sam's face in the mirror. With his hair wet and combed straight down it was just a little longer than collar length. I sincerely hoped Bridget was right, because that meant maybe Sam wouldn't kill me... But that was doubtful.

_**{{SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN}}**_

"He's going to kill me," I muttered, glancing over at the passenger's side visor, where I knew Sam kept a photo of Jess taped on the underside. Sometimes I wished she was here at times like this. Sam was _never_ mad at her, so she could have gotten me out of the dog house. I shifted in my seat to look in the rear-view mirror and felt the cookies almost crunch in my pocket. I sighed and leaned back, dreading going back to the motel.

It really hadn't been that awful, Bridget had worked some sort of magic and made his hair look clean and sort of softish. But Sam was certainly going to notice because two inches were missing so his hair curled at his neck and not around his collar. I pulled the hood up on the sweatshirt I was wearing and started the car, I was going to have to face Sam sooner or later...


	7. Chapter 7

Sam did not look happy when I pulled into the lot. He was just getting back from the library and as soon as he saw me his facial expression turned suspicious, and then soured.

I got out and grabbed the bag off the backseat, avoiding his glare as best I could.

"Do I even want to know?" He stood waiting for me to say something, getting more annoyed by the second.

"So... Funny story Sammy... Well you're probably going to kill me, but I can explain, and it's really not that bad." It wasn't that bad, it really wasn't, but I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy thing to weasel out of regardless.

"Okay you're going to have to be more specific Dean, go on."

"Well I went to the store and they didn't have the cookies, just the tea. So the nice guy sends me to go see his daughter Mya, who works down the street. Well I get there and I'm thinking she works at like a candy shop or something… but it's a freaking hair salon." He looks at me like he's prepared to whack me upside the head, but he's letting me finish digging my grave first, so I go on. "Well, Mya, as it turns out, does have a buttload of cookies but they're for customers only she tells me. Now don't get me wrong I tried every trick in the book, but there was no batting my eyelashes out of this one. She was one of them Tiger moms or something."

"Dean, please tell me you know that's a parenting technique. And I'm not even going to ask why you didn't just leave; we could have gone to a different store!" His tone was getting more aggravated and his face was turning red. I decided to leave out the part about Bridget and how she as wicked hot and how that may or may not have impacted why I didn't leave. Instead I just decided to skip to the rationalizing part of my story. I sighed deeply, not wanting to know how this was going to end, and took the hood off so Sam could evaluate the damage while I finished my explanation. "Look, did you want the stupid cookies or not? Sammy, you've got to lighten up a little."

"Dean..."

I cut him off, knowing if I could just get to the end of my spiel he might calm down a little. "I know I know, like I said you're going to hate me. I mean, don't get me wrong, your 'puppy dog eyes' thing comes in handy, but I don't want to stay you forever. I just want to get on with these theories. I guess I just figured it was two birds with one stone. Help out the little brother and get me back in, well, in _me_."

"Dean you can't just do stuff like that without asking!"

I couldn't help but let out a little nervous laugh, I could tell Sam was really ticked off... "You know, I'm starting to get this whole... "you" thing, Sammy. You want to be more in control, I get it. You don't want to look the way I look, eat what I eat, listen to what I listen to, drive what I drive, or god forbid listen to advice from me. You want to be you because that's one thing that you should be governor of, and that makes sense. Especially because you weren't in control for a while there. This whole thing, despite how inconvenient, it's really helping me figure you out, little brother."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh and threw his arms up in defeat, "Well that's all just great Dean but in the meantime am I just supposed to sit back and pretend it's okay for you to go off and not work on the case and "spruce me up" instead?"

He obviously wasn't going to see this my way, I realized. So I gave up on convincing him and decided to just let him be pissed, sometimes that was easier. "Listen, be ticked off all you want, but I got us the cookies! Let's just get this over with and you can go back to being mad at me as my kid brother and not as me." Because at least if Sam was Sam while he was mad, I would be able to forgive him for being mad at me. He has a way of staring at you until all of a sudden you can't help but feel like you need to say you're sorry. Staring at my own face yelling back at me was just making me frustrated, not guilty...

"So this is what, you forcing me to listen to you?"

"This is me seizing an opportunity to prove I'm right about some stuff. You've got to give me credit, I mean it looks better, right? Now shut your cake hole for a minute and let's go cram some cookies and gargle some tea."

His eyes evaluated his own face for a moment, eyes flickering with a twinge of anger, and then all of a sudden his face softened. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I give up, you won this one". I felt my own body, well his body, relax slightly. I reached over and pushed him gently, "I mean I was going to just walk away because I didn't want to deal with you being mad, but I just figured I'd try to do something I thought was good for a change and face the consequences. I made sure she didn't go crazy on you either, you're welcome for that."

Sam snorted, shoving me back. He muttered something about me not always doing bad things, his way of saying he was sorry for being so mad about nothing. "So we're good?"

He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, we're good. Just... consult me first the next time you develop a master plan."

I grinned, throwing a fist in the air to celebrate my victory, "You know, this case isn't going so bad after all."

Sam rolled his eyes, "So long as we unswitch us at some point, I think I can agree with that... for now."


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the room I emptied my pockets of cookies while Sammy started to unpack the tea and cups. It occurred to me that we didn't own a teapot, but Sam suggested we use a soup can and the hot plate we'd snagged a few months back.

The idea sounded good to me, "We can eat lunch and then the cookies will be dessert. Besides, I'm starving."

Sam made a face like he was going to object but then he nodded and started looking for some soup instead. I ran out to the car and dug the hot plate out from under the backseat. Back inside Sam had two cans popped open and two bent spoons on the table. "I guess this is better than greasy diner food," I mused, plugging in the hot plate.

Sam snorted, "Sure, two expired cans of Campbell's chicken and stars really take the cake in the culinary world."

We sat patiently while the soup heated, joking around like we used to do when it was just us because dad was out on a hunt. "So this Mya girl, she wasn't into you at all?" Sam questioned.

"Not into you, you mean? No, she wasn't having any of it. She just gave me the cold shoulder."

"Huh, you'd think with my charming good looks and your womanizing personality she would have gone easy on you."

I laughed, tapping the side of a can to see if it was hot enough. "So you didn't find anything else at the library?" I handed him a can and turned the plate off, lounging back in my chair with my own can.

"You'd think there'd be more lore on this stuff but there really isn't. There are only a few variations of the story and they all pretty much call for the same things. You just either have to find out who swapped you or figure out why you were swapped, and then you change back."

"And then there's the tea thing."

"Yeah, some sort of ritual. I couldn't translate some of it so I just know the basic gist of what we need to do, but a lot of people say it works."

My soup can was empty so I got up and rinsed it out while Sam continued filling me in on the plan.

"Okay so we have to sit face to face and unwrap one cookie each at the same time."

I set the clean soup can on the hot plate and started to tear open some tea bag pouches. "Sounds easy enough, what next?"

"We have to read our lucky numbers backwards at the same time, and then sip the tea at the same time."

I dropped a tea bag in each of the cups Sam had set out and sat back down at the table. "Okay… And how exactly does this work?" I noticed the water was starting to steam so I switched the plate off and dumped half the water in each cup.

"Beats me, it has something to do with reversing whatever we may have brought upon ourselves. And apparently it happens pretty quickly, some of the comments on the post said that you pass out and wake up when you're back to normal."

"Well then we should do this on the floor just in case," I told him, getting up and spreading the couch cushions out for safety precautions. I set the cookies in a line between them and then looked up at Sam, hoping this would be the last time I would stare back at my own face on my brother. "Okay, you ready?"

Sam nodded and picked up the teas, then sat on one of the cushions and handed me a cup, "Let's get this over with."

We unwrapped our cookies being careful to go at the same pace. I nodded at him and we slowly read our lucky numbers backwards, then picked up the cups in front of us and took a healthy sip.

I closed my eyes, waiting to feel light headed or something, but nothing happened. After a few moments I opened one eye, tentatively, and peered at the person across from me. To my dismay it was still Sam in my body. "Sam, I don't think this worked..."

"Yeah I think you're right, I'm still three inches too short," Sam scoffed.

"Uncalled for," I retorted, popping another cookie into my mouth.

"So what's next?" Sam asked, stacking the cups and putting the empty wrappers inside, "We've got possible people who wanted us to trade places or accidental body swapping spell."

"I can't think of a single person we know who would think this was a good idea."

"Cas isn't very good at pranks. Gabriel is sort of out of the picture. I don't think any of our demon pals would waste their time with this stunt. I mean, what if it is just that stupid Gary kid again?"

I shrugged, "If it is we find that son of a b and gank him, that's what."

Sam made a face, "Dean, we can't just gank a teenager for no reason. And what are the odds it is him? We left him pretty spooked from the last spell; do you think he was that dumb to do it again?"

He was right; when we'd left Gary was pretty shaken about the whole situation. But I wasn't going to scratch any ideas just yet. "Well we'd have to drive half way back across the state to find out, so I think we should pursue other options before that. Your Jolly Green Giant legs don't fit behind the wheel so good, but there's no way I'm letting you drive my baby across country."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well then let's just forget that for now... "Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle." He stood and stretched his legs.

I got up and tossed the cups in the garbage. "What if the whole point of this is that we're supposed to experience being one another before we get put back? You know, like in the movies."

Sam pursed his lips together, thinking, "Yeah I suppose that could be it, but I mean we've been stuck like this for almost a day. How long are we supposed to experience each other's lives for?"

He looked at me like I suddenly had all the answers so I exaggeratedly shrugged and said, "How am I supposed to know? In the movies they always make some sort of revelation about the other person and then they hug it out. Had any revelations about me?"

Sam responded to my excessive shrug with a dramatic eye roll and shook his head no, "I think I've known you long enough to the point that a revelation isn't possible. We're brothers; we know pretty much everything about each other."

I gave him a sly smiled and sidled over next to him, opening my arms wide, "Well then I guess we have to hug it out and see what happens."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam shoved me away from him and laughed, "What are you doing, you hate chick flick moments."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be you, right? And you're more into the touchy feely emotional bull. So if I'm going to experience Sammy Winchester to the fullest, I've got to start the bro-hug." Sam raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue. "Come on; give your big brother a hug. There's only one way to find out if this 'emotional journey' will switch us back."

Rolling his eyes Sam accepted my hug and we stood there for a moment in each other's arms. I didn't really know what to say... or if I should say anything. Eventually I embarrassingly mumbled _"…it's been a while, too long…"_ which I hoped Sam hadn't heard, but knew he must have. Pulling away we both had smiles tugging at the corners of our mouth, even though the hug hadn't changed us back.

But I realized something, I was right: it had been way too long since we'd been close. We had been fighting a lot lately and it seemed like forever since we'd just _talked_. It was also the first time in a while that it was just us working on a case. It was sort of nice to just do something on our own this time...

Sam broke my train of thought when he piped up, "I vote we call it a wrap for the day and see what tomorrow brings. Whaddaya say we go find a local hot spot, play a little pool; maybe something will come to us?"

I tried not to look too surprised with his suggestion; Sam never wants to take a break, to play pool of all things, while working a case. Instead I quipped back, "Just, no picking up babes while we're out there, okay? That'd just be weird…" We both laughed, and just looked at each other. "We deserve a night off anyhow, eh Sammy?"

I don't think either of us had realized how much we'd needed a break, but I could tell we were both thinking it was well past overdue. "I think I know just the place," I told him, grabbing a coat and not waiting for him to question. I remembered that the woman at the coffee shop had told me they had a little dive in town, and I all of a sudden felt like I owed it to her to stop by. Plus, if she was correct they had really good milkshakes, and I had a craving for one.

In the car I scanned through the channels, finding a station that was playing Motley Crue. I waited for Sam to complain about my song choice but he just leaned back in his chair, staring out the window. "So, five bucks says I will whoop your sorry ass at pool."

He snorted a laugh and muttered "doubt it" under his breath.

I punched him in the arm and told him to respect his elders.

"So where's this place anyhow?"

"Just in the center of town. The girl at the coffee shop said it was a must see. Like we haven't heard that before. But what the Hell, might as well see what's what."

About five minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of Diner '67 whose dirty windows boasted signs for various beers, award winning shakes, wait staff on roller skates, and something called an 'adult floatie' (a bottle of Heineken and vanilla ice cream, I later discovered). "This is right up your alley," Sam mused, getting out of the impala.

I followed him inside where we were greeted by a petite girl with 'deer in the headlights' eyes. She was on roller skates but it didn't look like anyone else in joint had gotten the dress code memo. "Hi I'm Becky, can I get you two a booth or table?"

"Booth," Sam and I replied at the same time.

Becky wheeled over to the receptionist's stand and grabbed two menus, then rolled back to us. "Right this way, Chrissy will be your waitress. Enjoy!" As soon as we sat down she rolled off to go seat a couple that looked fresh out of high school in a booth as far from the bar as was possible in the small place.

Within seconds our waitress Chrissy, who seemed to have the personality of a rubber ball, came flouncing over to our table. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" She gave us both this little flirty smile and flicked her ponytail as she talked. I glanced over at Sam and then back to Chrissy, "You know what, I'll just get a chocolate milkshake if you've got 'em." Of course they had them, it was a milkshake bar, but Chrissy didn't seem to notice my stupidity. Instead she beamed at me, scribbled, and then took Sam's order.

While we waited Sam kept looking at me like I might be sick or something, probably because we were a foot from the bar and I'd gotten a dairy product instead of the usual, but I just ignored him. Instead I picked up the salt shakers and tried to draw a devil's trap in salt on my palm. "So, what made you want to take a break?"

Sam was looking around the room now, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well we have no leads and… I don't know, we haven't had a break in, well years really."

I nodded, that was all too true. "The last time we went to a bar together you nearly got kidnapped if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, I remember that, we were on the way to California to work a case and we stopped at that that really shady dive with the cowgirls painted on the side."

"And some deranged girl tried to stuff you in the trunk and take you home. I thought she was a ghoul or something at first, good thing I didn't just gank her right there."

Sam laughed and shook his head, probably remembering how confused I was when I realized she was just hopped up on meth or something. "Well drugs do crazy things to normal people, unfortunately."

"I'll say. Demons and stuff, I can handle, but throw a whack job at me and I'm out of my league."

The waitress brought us our drinks and shot us both a flirty smile before asking if we needed anything else. We politely said no and she flounced back to the kitchen. I looked over at Sam who looked like his skin was crawling from Chrissy's constant flirting. I tried to loosen him up a little. "She's cute," I prodded, tossing my straw wrapper at him.

"Not my type," Sam mumbled.

"So, what is your type then?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know, someone who can put up with this… crazy life I guess. So that means pretty much no one."

"Ain't that the truth," I agreed, solemnly, taking a long sip of milkshake.

"Okay, if you could date any girl in this room, which one would it be?" Sam questioned, slurping his drink.

I scanned the room thoroughly, checking out all my viable options, and then took a second look around. Finally happy with a choice I caught Sam's attention and directed his gaze to my pick. "Two rows down on the left, sitting at the table for two but she's by herself. Blond hair and red shirt."

He spotted her as soon as I said it. The pretty girl with dirty blond hair, freckles, and big green eyes. "Why her?" he quizzed.

I pondered that, not sure how to phrase it without sounding like I'd been staring this whole time. Which technically I hadn't been, but she had instantly caught my eye. "She looks lonely, I mean, she's at a pretty up beat place and yet she's been sitting there by herself since we got here. And she's modest, she's not flashing her assets to the world like most of the women in here, but she's definitely got some."

Sam gave me an approving grin, ""All very valid reasons."

"Well, what about you then? See any lovely ladies?" I threw the question back at him, not expecting him to answer as quickly as he did.

"The girl at the bar standing next to the tall guy with the ball cap on backwards. Red hair and silver dress."

I glanced over at her, and had to admit my little brother had good taste. "She's a looker for sure. What's your reasoning?"

"Well, she came here with one other girl who has been downing drinks since they came. It looks like she's just sipping a ginger ale, which means she's being the responsible one. Responsible is good. Not to mention she's not putting up with the guy next to her because he's been hitting on her left and right and she's been firmly saying no. I like a girl who stands up for herself."

Leave it to Sammy to find the one designated driver out of the whole lot, always the rational choice with him. "Also all valid reasons, nice pick Sammy."

He made a 'cheers' motion with his glass before saying, "You know, it's sort of nice when we see eye to eye on things. Have you ever noticed that before?"

I tried to stop myself but I couldn't help laughing. "Doesn't happen too often, does it? But hey, we do alright."

"Yeah, we do…"

Sam's face scrunched up for a second like he'd just either eaten a lemon or he'd thought of something important, but he shook whatever it was off. "Hey, do you want to play pool now or what? We've got some gas money to win."

I nodded, taking a final sip of my shake, and dealing out a tip for Chrissy. Sammy and I played a few rounds, just us. And I took on this big hot shot of a dude once or twice to get us a little dough. All in all it was a pretty successful night on the town, which was unusual for us, but welcomed.

But once we got back in the car Sam was back to business. I could tell because the first thing out of his mouth the kind of question someone only asks when they've made a connection and they want it verified.

"Hey, remember two nights ago we were sitting in the car, we had pulled off the highway so we could stretch our legs and we were just about to get back on the road. You were all mad because I didn't want to get back on the highway and head a little closer to the job before we called it a night. What were you muttering before you started the car?"


	10. Chapter 10

I had to think back to that night, which I had basically forgotten all about. "I'm pretty sure I was mumbling something along the lines of 'You know I just wish you could see this from my point of view there Sammy.'" I had no idea where he was going with this, but I hoped it wasn't going to be sappy.

"Huh, well what if… that was what switched us?"

Definitely not sappy, just confusing. "I don't get it, you lost me dude."

"Last Friday night, we when we were fighting, and right after we started driving remember how there was that huge bolt of lightning? And yet we didn't hear any thunder and there was no rain?"

I failed to see how the weather had anything to do with this. I mean, if we were hunting demons then electrical storms were a giveaway, but this was different. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it's just a hunch, but what if we've been looking at this all wrong? What if one of us really did wish this on us, just by accident?"

Sam was off his rocker. We hunt things people consider to be completely made up, but _everyone_ knows wishes don't just randomly come true. You have to have an ancient coin or a witch involved: we had neither. "Well that would make sense, but wishes don't just come true Sammy, that's a myth. Like shooting stars and birthday candles, none of that works."

Sam still looked convinced he was onto something. "Well I think it might have, what if it wasn't lightning, what if it was a star and when you were yelling at me that you wished I could see things from your point of view, it just so happened to be a wish on a star?"

I highly doubted it, but I knew there was no talking him out of digging into it. "Yeah, sure, well we can do some research but I really don't think that's what this is."

When we got back to the room Sam darted to his laptop and started looking at reports from Friday night to see if any random meteor showers were occurring. I kicked back on the sofa and started trying to figure out of the motel had pay-per-view so I could watch a movie. I thumbed through the channels and couldn't find anything with movies so I settled for some X-Files reruns. I was two minutes into the one where they find a genie when Sam piped up.

"So get this, I was right," he looked at me with that proud smug grin on his face and turned the computer so I could see. I got up and shuffled over to check it out, scanning over the pages he opened. "Well would you look at that, son of a b…"

Sam grinned even wider, "And guess what, all we have to do to undo it is make another wish unwishing it. According to what I've read the easiest ones to use are wishing well wishes. You just have to make sure to use a quarter and use an actual wishing well. Oh, and the same person that made the first wish must unwish the wish or it won't work."

I couldn't believe that _I _had caused all this. How could I have been so stupid and not seen what was right in front of us? If I hadn't been arguing with him none of this would have happened... "Man, I can't believe this is all my fault."

"It's not that big of a deal Dean, you didn't know." He sounded sympathetic, which was nice I guess.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been giving you a hard time anyhow, if I had just let it go we wouldn't be in this position."

Sammy shrugged, "We'll just have to go find ourselves a well in the morning, there's a list of ones that are official. It's really okay, you had no idea."

I flopped back down on the sofa and put my feet up, ""Well, good job cracking the case Sherlock. I never would have figured this one out."

"Not a problem Watson, it was really sort of fun if you think about it. What are the odds of this even happening?"

"Chances are pretty slim," I agreed, "but that's basically the same for any event that's happened to us."

Sam laughed "Way too true, wayyy too true…"

**_{{SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN}}_**

I hadn't gotten up before Sam in a really long time, but today was one of those days. I slogged over to the table and pulled the up page he'd bookmarked with all the working wishing wells in the area. Surprisingly enough there was one in this very town, in the park with the carousel the barista had mentioned. I wondered if she knew it was a working wishing well, then decided probably not.

It was still dark when I climbed into the car. The drive to the park was quiet, with only the low tune of 'D'yer Mak'er' playing on the stereo. The park was no more than a postage stamp of grass with the big wooden carousel smack dab in the center. About five feet from the carousel was a series of rose bushes and one of those round stone wells with the wooden roof and bucket. I fished in my pocket for a quarter and got out. The morning air was chilly, but it didn't bother me. I reminded myself this was hopefully one of the last times I would be stuck in Sam's overheated meat-suit.

Within a few moments I heard the satisfying splash of the quarter hitting water below as I quietly reiterated my wish to the open air. I didn't know how you were supposed to end a wish so I stupidly muttered 'amen' and was sincerely thankful no one was around to hear it.

I drove back to the motel and sat down on the couch, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Everything felt more at ease with the knowledge that I had set things right, even if it would take another day for the wish to work.

Once Sam got up I took him to the coffee shop for breakfast and we sat at one of the tiny booths by the window. The humble barista brought us coffee and pancakes with bacon.

Sam mentioned it was nice to have time off, that finally being done with the case but still having to lie low was a blessing in disguise almost. I had to laugh, he was right, and that's why when I'd undone my first wish, I'd also wished for one other thing: a week off.

It was the least I could do considering the mess I'd made just by giving Sam undue grief. Plus, this whole thing had made me realize we needed to regroup before we did anymore actual work.

So in the end, I was actually grateful that we'd been swapped.

**_The Next Day..._**

It was way too early but Sam was awake anyway, per the usual. I heard him go into the bathroom, and silently thanked whoever was listening that he didn't shriek in terror. Which, I hoped meant the wish had finally been undone.

I was back to being me, the hunter who drank too much and freaked out his kid brother. Which wasn't much of anything, but it was still a relief to be back.

And Sam was back as my gigantor-pain-in-the-ass-nerd of a kid brother.

I sighed and rolled over so I could catch a few more z's, not having a clue what the day was going to bring.

But even if we didn't get our day off, things were finally almost back to normal. And that was all I could ask for.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry the ending of this isn't really that wonderful, but I hope it's okay! If you liked this and you haven't already checked out the "sister story" to it (from Sam's perspective), please go read my story "Friday". Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
